


Writer's Block

by iscatterthemintimeandspace



Series: Shipmaster Sam [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Coda for 10.5 Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/iscatterthemintimeandspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a certain angelic fanfic author has a bad case of writer's block, he goes to the source for inspiration</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“So wait a minute, you've been alive all this time and just now decided to come find us?” Sam was livid. Words could not even begin to convey how absolutely furious he was with the cocksure archangel who was standing in front of him. He had never wanted to punch and/or kiss someone so much in his entire life. 

Gabriel had the audacity to smile at him. “I wouldn't say that, Sambo.” 

Sam's face colored rapidly, his cheeks suddenly becoming very warm, as he watched the angel rock back on his heels. “W-what do you mean?”

“I've been keeping an eye on you yahoos. Nice “secret club house”, by the way,” he smirked.

Beside him, Dean scowled. “If this is you again, I'm going to shiv and fry your ass.” 

Gabriel put his hands up in a defensive gesture. “Not this time, Dean-o, promise.” 

They had been tracking what they thought was another trickster in Scappoose, Oregon, when Gabriel had decided to drop in. 

“Gabriel?” 

The archangel smiled as Castiel walked into their motel room. “Hey, bro. How's it hangin'?” 

Cas cocked his head for a moment before crossing the room and folding his errant brother into a tight embrace. Dean actually had to clear his throat for them to break apart. 

“Well now that you two have had your little broment, can we get back to the trickster, please?” Dean pouted, making broad gestures with his hands over the piles of newspaper clippings strewn all over the table. 

“Sure thing, Dean-o,” Gabriel said, saluting him and starting to sit down at the table. 

“Not you, short stuff,” Dean responded, moving to block the archangel. 

Gabriel held up his hands defensively. “No offense guys, but you aren’t exactly good at killing tricksters.” 

Sam put a restraining hand on Dean’s shoulder, knowing almost instinctively what his brother wanted to do with the angel. 

“We would be if the trickster wasn’t actually a dick with wings,” Dean shot back. 

Gabriel waggled his eyebrows at the two hunters, putting his hand theatrically over his heart. “Hurts me right here,” he said sadly. 

Dean gritted his teeth, balling his fists up at his sides. Sam stepped in front of him. 

“Why don’t you take Cas and get something to eat, pick up some food?” he whispered to Dean. 

“And leave you here with him. No way!” Dean mumbled back, his eyes darting over his brother’s shoulder, fastened firmly on the archangel. 

“He’s not gonna do anything, Dean. I can handle him.” 

Dean shot Gabriel another sharp look before grabbing Cas roughly by the arm and storming out of the motel room. The angel waved at him, smirking broadly. 

“So Gigantor, what’s-”

“You said you wanted to help, so help,” Sam interrupted. The angel raised an eyebrow at him, fanning himself with his hand. 

“You’re sexy when you’re angry, you know that?” he replied teasingly. 

Sam opened his mouth to speak and shut it again, going quite red in the face. He wanted to tell Gabriel off, he really did, but he found he couldn’t make himself do it. 

The archangel leaned closer to him. “Oh, Sammy boy,” he murmured slowly, stretching up on his tiptoes. Sam could feel his warm breath on his face. He could see every separate color in his golden eyes. He could practically taste the angel on his tongue, like burnt sugar. Sam pulled back sharply, almost toppling himself over with the effort.

Gabriel erupted in laughter, holding his stomach. “You’re something else,” he choked out, before slowly regaining his composure. 

Flustered, Sam ran his hands through his hair and then gestured to the pile of clippings on the table. “Is this a trickster or not? You’re the only trickster we’ve ever run into and as you so kindly reminded, you weren’t really a classic study.”

Gabriel arched an eyebrow, pulled out a chair and sat down, grabbing the first paper on the pile. Sam sat down next to him, grabbing the paperwork they’d snagged from the police. He scanned the reports, hot and bothered, trying to focus on the telltale signs, every so often flicking his eyes over the top of the file to look at the angel. 

He’d never seen Gabriel like this, relaxed, silent, still. Sam traced his profile with his eyes, lingering momentarily on his lips, a warm stab of lust shooting through him as he remembered the countless hours of smut he’d read, the fantasies that had coursed through his head as he touched himself. The archangel looked up suddenly, and the hunter looked down at his papers again, blushing slightly at being caught. 

The angel began humming a tune, flipping quickly through the newspaper clippings. It took a moment for Sam to recognize it. 

_‘That’s “Carry on My Wayward Son”,’_ he recognized with a start, a warm feeling suddenly filling his gut. It couldn’t be a coincidence, could it? _‘Lots of people know that song,’ Sam reminded himself. ‘It’s not so strange that he would know it.’_

Gabriel caught him staring again and winked, his face curling into a smirk. The hunter dropped his eyes, trying in vain to concentrate on the reports as his body was silently betraying him. 

The tune of Gabriel’s song changed, and Sam’s heart dropped into his stomach. This time he knew it could not be a fluke. It was the first song from the Supernatural musical, “The Road So Far”. 

Sam froze, his eyes snapping up to the mischievous angel sitting next to him. There was no way he could have known about that, unless he had been there. And if he had been there, there was a whole lot more Sam needed to worry about. Had Gabriel followed the same route he had? Did he know? 

He swallowed thickly, hoping beyond all hope the archangel hadn’t noticed his momentary freak-out. All he had to do was ignore him until Dean came back and he was home free. 

But of course Gabriel had noticed, watching him with those stunning eyes of his, tracing his lips with his tongue. Sam watched it shamelessly.

“A penny for your thoughts, Sammich? I mean, I know I’m gorgeous, but all this staring is getting silly.”

“I’m not staring!” Sam said defensively, louder than he intended. 

“Who are you trying to convince? Me? Or you?” 

Sam gaped at him like a goldfish, mouth opening and closing silently as his brain caught up with the rest of him. He knew his cheeks were red, a tornado of feelings welling up in his chest, anger and embarrassment, thickly mixed with hearty doses of lust just swirling around inside him. He couldn’t stop himself as he crossed the table and grabbed Gabriel by the collar of his shirt. 

“You… You… You…” Sam stuttered, standing up to his full height, pulling the trickster angel up with him. He couldn’t even articulate what he wanted to say. 

Even though he was dangling by his collar, Gabriel was still smirking at him. Sam had had enough of that. 

He crashed his lips into Gabriel’s, savoring the small surprised squeak that emitted from the archangel. 

“You- are – the- most –infuriating- man- I’ve- ever- met,” Sam growled between kisses, quite enjoying the cacophony of sounds Gabriel was making under him. The archangel hooked his legs around Sam’s waist, his hands scrambling up Sam’s shoulders and into his hair. The hunter moaned as he felt Gabriel’s body come in contact with his. 

Gabriel’s hands were in his hair, raking his scalp and sending delicious shivers down his spine. He was yanking Sam’s hair at just the right pressure, tipping his head back to get at the column of Sam’s neck. He was kissing his way back up to his lips when they heard the car pull up in the driveway.

“Shit,” Gabriel swore, as Sam put him down hastily. “Fuck.” 

Sam grinned, taking in the picture thoroughly. Gabriel’s pupils were blown, his lips red and swollen, his hair askew. His erection clearly tented his jeans, his shirt sufficiently rumpled. Dean was going to take one look at them and know exactly what had happened. 

“I never knew you felt that way, Samsquatch,” the angel smirked, the smile travelling up to his expressive eyes. “To be continued,” he murmured, snapping his fingers. 

Sam was left standing in the room, his cock throbbing hard in his pants, when Dean and Cas walked in, their arms full of food. 

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam can't stop thinking of Gabriel, so he decides to do something about it.

Sam couldn't sleep. The episode with Gabriel earlier in the evening had him worked up, and his mind wouldn't stop buzzing. He gave up sometime after 2 am, getting out of bed and flipping open his computer. 

The light of his laptop illuminated the small room, but for once, he didn't have to worry about waking Dean. His older brother had bizarrely requested separate rooms, because they had Cas with them, or at least that was his excuse. Sam didn't believe him for a second. Dean just wanted some alone time with the angel. 

Sam didn't really mind. It left him free to indulge in other... things that he normally didn't have the privacy for. Scrolling through his bookmarked websites, he clicked on the last Sabriel fic he'd been reading. It was just getting to the juicy part, and he had the feeling that a little "me time" would put him straight to sleep. 

_"Sam thrust again and again, bottoming out with each stroke, filling Gabriel over and over until he thought he would burst with the intensity of it…"_

Sam was almost instantly hard, remembering the way the real archangel's lips had felt under his own. He tasted like roasted marshmallows left too long in the flames. The hunter palmed himself through his thin boxers, hearing the noises Gabriel made when he kissed him resounding in his ears. The squeaks, the breathy moans, the little whines. Each imaginary noise went straight to his cock. 

And suddenly he could hear them for real, the angel standing behind him, moaning in his ear. 

Sam flushed and turned, caught in the act with his hands down his pants. Gabriel stared at him, his face colored with a blush of his own. 

“Started without me, Samsquatch?" he asked, his voice low and husky. Sam swallowed. That voice wasn't fair. 

He found he couldn't speak, so he just nodded instead.  

The angel smirked, glancing at the computer on the table. He scanned the page for a moment, then glanced back at Sam.

"It's a good one, isn't it? My very best, I think." 

Sam's overheated brain came to a screeching halt.  

"You," he swallowed thickly. "You wrote this?" 

The angel sauntered closer, his hands anchored on his hips. "Not just this. I wrote all of it." 

The hunter's mind reeled. Gabriel had written all the Sabriel he'd been reading? And then there was a voice in the back of his head connecting the dots. 

 _"Chuck said an archangel told him,"_ Dean had relayed to him after talking to the prophet. There was another image, Gabriel humming the night before... The Road So Far, running through his head. He should have figured it out sooner, it was so obvious. Screwing with them through song had Gabriel scrawled across it in flashing red letters. 

"The books? The musical?” Sam’s voice was strangely high-pitched as he struggled to think, -“That was you?”  

Gabriel grinned at him. "You're quick, Sammy-boy. And I admit, it was just to fuck with you at first, but it kind of got away from me.” He swung his legs over Sam, straddling him and winding his arms around his shoulders. “After I found out how much you liked it, I couldn't help myself.” 

Sam couldn't think straight with Gabriel's warm weight rubbing his erection maddeningly, his candy-scented breath engulfing him. The angel was still smiling, watching Sam's face as he flushed again. 

“Is that a gun in your pocket, Sambo, or are you happy to -”

He was cut off by Sam kissing him, the hunter's hands roaming over his hips to grab Gabriel's bottom, hard. The angel kissed him back hungrily, licking at the seam of his mouth, begging for entrance. 

Sam opened his mouth and let him in, savoring each stroke of Gabriel's tongue against his own. He tasted like chocolate and whiskey this time, and Sam thought he was already addicted. His head was light, and he finally broke the kiss to take a giant breath. 

Gabriel used the break to nibble on Sam's jaw, his hands tangled in the hunter's hair. 

_'Just like in the fics,'_ Sam thought, his blood rushing in his ears. Fic Gabe had an obsession with Fic Sam's hair, constantly plunging his hands in the brunet's thick mane whenever he had the chance. 

Sam ran his hands up the angel's sides, returning to cup his ass, knowing through his fiction how much the angel enjoyed it. Gabriel moaned in Sam's ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth. The blond bit down lightly on it, causing Sam's eyes to roll back in his head. 

The angel chuckled at Sam’s tentative touches. “I'm not going to break, Sammy. You know how much I love it when you use your hands.” 

Sam squeezed harder, bringing Gabriel closer to him, until he could feel the angel's hard cock pressing against his stomach. Sam toyed with the edge of the the blond's shirt, before pulling it over his head. Gabriel's skin was warm and soft against his own, and Sam shivered as Gabriel trailed his fingers through his chest hair and down to his aching cock. 

The friction of his boxers against him was almost too much for the hunter, as Gabriel rubbed him. He keened underneath him, grabbing the angel hard again. He wanted Gabriel on him, skin to skin, now. 

Holding the blond against him, Sam rose from the chair, capturing the angel's lips again before throwing him roughly on the bed.

“I'm going to fuck you so good, you're going to have writing inspiration forever,” Sam growled in Gabriel's ear, pinning his hands above his head. The archangel took a ragged breath, bucking his hips up to meet Sam's. 

“You promise, Gigantor?” Gabriel shot back playfully. “Pretty, pretty please Sammy? Fuck me into the mattress, bury that gorgeous cock-” 

“Shut... up,” Sam answered, sucking the angels' lower lip into his mouth, biting it sharply. Gabriel groaned, his hips shooting up again to meet his lover's. 

“You're going to kill me,” he breathed, straining against the hunter's hands. 

“That's the plan,” Sam laughed, releasing Gabriel's wrists. “Pants off. Now.”

The angel swallowed, before popping up from the bed. He was so anxious to get his pants off, he almost tripped over them. Sam raised an eyebrow, as he shimmied out of his own. 

“Excited much?” 

“I've been waiting for this forever, Samsquatch. I practically worked myself into a coma writing sexy stories for you to jerk off to,” Gabriel explained smirking ear to ear. 

Sam blushed hotly, running his hands through his hair. He would be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed his reading. 

“On the bed, short stack,” the hunter commanded gently as the angel clambered onto the motel comforter, lying on his back, his cock standing proudly. 

The brunet couldn't help be in awe of the angel's equipment. Gabriel saw Sam's gaze and giggled.

“I didn't pick this vessel for the height, you know,” his eyebrow arched suggestively, looking Sam over. 

With a smile on his face, the hunter covered Gabriel with his body, drawing the smaller man up against him and kissing him soundly. The blond responded by running his hands through Sam's hair, pulling him tighter in, until their bodies were flush, cocks brushing lightly.

Sam gasped at the contact, moving forward, questing for more friction. Gabriel more than obliged him, gathering them together in his hand. 

Butterflies beat together in his stomach as the angel gave an experimental stroke. Sam felt his bones melting into jelly, and his skin ignite in a firestorm of heat. Nobody had ever touched him with the same worshipful reverence with which Gabriel was handling him now, as if he was made of something precious. 

Sam stopped to watch, nuzzling into Gabriel’s shoulder. The archangel grinned, snapping a bottle of oil into his hand. Sam shivered as it was applied, although it was warm, even on his overheated skin. 

Gabriel’s lips found his again, as his oil-slicked hand resumed its tortuously slow strokes. Sam could come just like this, completely undone by just the feel of the blond’s lips on his and the teasing pressure in his groin. 

He busied himself with Gabriel’s face, exploring each contour with his lips, the arches of his cheekbones, the cleft of his chin, the fluttering softness of his eyelids. The angel’s neck was next on his treasure map, the rough stubble and pulsing veins drawing him onward. Sam paused to mouth the angel’s collar bones, drinking in every little noise Gabriel made. He wanted to save them, to revisit them over and over. His body was alive with sensation, positively thrumming with anticipation. 

He followed each kiss with his hands, stopping to tease each area with calloused fingers. Sam latched on to his lover’s nipple, sucking it gently into his mouth. 

Above him on the bed , Gabriel whined, Sam’s and his own cock slipping from his fingers. He couldn’t reach anymore with Sam’s mouth roaming as it was. The hunter flicked Gabriel’s nipple with the underside of his tongue, rolling it lightly between his teeth, enjoying the reaction he caused. 

He glanced upward at his lover. His head was thrown back, lips parted and red. He was clutching the blankets tightly. Sam released the little pebble, laving it as he moved lower. The brunet pressed his fingers into the dips of Gabriel’s ribs, dipped his tongue slowly into his belly button, drew lazy licked shapes in the patch of skin above his straining cock. 

Experimentally, Sam licked a strip up Gabriel’s length, noting the shiver that coursed through his lover. The hunter had never done this before, only having it done to him. He ran his tongue around the head, sucking it lightly into his mouth. 

The taste was not at all like he expected. Gabriel tasted sweet and salty, like chocolate on pretzels. Sam lapped at his lover eagerly, his hand wrapping around the remaining flesh. 

Above him, Gabriel swore in Enochian, his hips bucking forward. Sam took it as a good sign and hesitantly wrapped his lips around his teeth and took more of the angel in his mouth. 

At first, he let the blond do most of the work, thrusting shallowly into his mouth, but as he found his confidence, Sam took a more active role. He bobbed his head up and down, using his hands to role Gabriel’s balls back and forth. The hunter reached up, hand questing for the bottle of oil Gabriel had had before. Shakily, the angel deposited it in his hand. 

Sam released Gabriel with a pop and uncapped the bottle, pouring the cold slick substance into his hand. He rubbed his fingers together to warm it and slid his hand under the angel’s stones, across his perineum and traced the tight ring of muscle, leaving a glistening trail in his wake. 

Gabriel sucked in a breath and abruptly stopped as Sam took him in his mouth again. He moved up and down, timing his movements as he circled and then gently penetrated Gabriel with his oiled finger. When he met no resistance, Sam slipped in his finger, knuckle by knuckle watching the angel’s face for any sign of discomfort. But pain was not the emotion he saw. 

“Dear sweet… Sam… more, more please,” Gabriel whined, pushing himself back on Sam’s finger. His eyes were closed, and his color was high, his lips moving in silent pleas. 

The hunter added a second finger slowly, his mouth still occupied by Gabriel’s cock. He swirled his tongue around the head, dipping and swallowing as he spread his fingers as wide as they would go. Gabriel ground himself down onto Sam, the angel's head thrown back. 

Sam hummed happily, quite enjoying the reaction he was getting out of his lover. He swallowed the angel down deeper, the head of his cock bumping the back of Sam’s throat. Sam felt Gabriel’s hands in his hair, gently guiding and praising at the same time. The brunet looked up and found Gabriel staring down at him. 

“You’re gorgeous,” he murmured, gasping as Sam added a third finger. “With those eyes working me over, lips wrapped around my cock… fingers ... ah!” Gabriel moaned as Sam curled his fingers inside the angel, toward his belly. “Yes… there, Sammy… right there!” 

Sam increased his tempo, pressing and stroking , stretching and spreading, sucking and licking as Gabriel wailed out his appreciation. 

“Sammy… I’m gonna… ah!” 

Sam was momentarily stunned by the hot, salty come that hit the back of his tongue, but quickly recovered, sucking the angel dry. 

Gabriel slumped on the bed, boneless and breathing hard. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Sam climbed back up towards him, smirking broadly. The angel grabbed him, pulling him down on top of him, kissing him roughly. 

Sam smiled into the kiss, loving how Gabriel touched him, firm but gentle, like he was a treasure. 

“That was… wow, Sammich,” the blond breathed finally, his fingers skimming Sam’s chest, his collar bone, his sternum. They slipped up his neck, cupping the hunter’s face between them as Gabriel pulled him in for another kiss. “My turn.” 

“Y-your turn? Aren’t you tired?” Sam stammered. Maybe he hadn’t done as good a job as he thought. His heart dropped a little. 

“Another of the benefits of being an angel, Samsquatch,” the blond grinned, fumbling for the bottle on the bed. Sam shivered as Gabriel cupped him lightly, covering him in the slick oil. His hands were warm on Sam’s flesh, quickly banishing any trace of the cold. 

The hunter was already achingly hard, and Gabriel’s attention had him throbbing painfully in his hands. 

“Gabe…” he warned, hissing as the angel played with his balls, slipping a finger behind them to fondle the sensitive track of skin. “I’m not gonna last much longer if you keep doing that.” 

Gabriel’s eyes lit up, glinting mischievously in the dim light of the motel as he stopped teasing. “You’ve never called me that before.” He reached up to kiss Sam again, this time softer, pulling their bodies together. 

“I’ve never had the occasion,” Sam answered, kissing him back. He propped himself up over his lover, his body slotted over Gabriel’s, looming over him.

The hunter positioned himself, pressing his cock against Gabriel’s ass. Sam pushed forward gently, breeching the tight ring of muscle. 

Under him, Gabriel sighed, moving back against the brunet . As Sam slid deeper, the angel hooked his legs over Sam’s hips, locking his ankles behind his back. The brunet stilled for a moment, his body overloaded with sensation. All of his senses were overtaken by Gabriel’s presence. Sam could taste him on his tongue, smell the scent of his skin, feel himself sheathed in the angel’s warmth. It was overwhelming and wonderful at the same time. His heart was full to bursting. 

Gabriel moved underneath him, fucking himself on Sam’s cock, his hands clinging to the hunter’s shoulders. Sam pulled back and then buried himself again, earning a loud moan that he was sure was heard by everyone in the motel. The angel kept up pace, his hands hot and gentle as they worshiped the rest of Sam’s body. 

Sam had always known Gabriel was loud, but the noises he was making now were boarding on breaking the sound barrier. A cacophony of noises spilled over the angel’s lips, most of them in a language Sam didn’t understand, but he didn’t need to. Whatever his lover was saying, it inflamed the hunter , spurring him forward as heat pooled low in his belly. 

Knowing he was close, the hunter palmed Gabriel’s erection, drawing yet another hoarse shout from the angel. 

“Please… ah… please… almost there!” the angel chanted. “Sam!” 

Gabriel came with a cry, shooting ropes of thick fluid over Sam's hand and onto his stomach. Sam, unable to hold out any longer, followed Gabriel down, shuddering into his warmth. Easing out of him and breathing hard, he dropped on the bed beside his partner. 

Their post coital bliss was interrupted by a flurry of voices and banging on the wall. 

“SAM!” Dean banged, shaking the entire room. “Sam, who is that in there? It better not be that fucking trickster!”

“Brother?” Cas’ voice joined in. “Gabriel?”

Sam and Gabriel collapsed into each other, happy, sated and helpless with laughter. 

“We’ll have to be quieter next time… maybe,” the angel smiled, burying his face in Sam's hair. 

Next time? Warmth bloomed in Sam's chest, unrelated to the amazing sex he'd just had. There would be a next time... with Gabriel. 

“And after that?” he asked tentatively. 

Gabriel shot him a mischievous look. “Helloooooo Dean-o and Cassie!” He called towards the wall. 

His shout was met by another furious round of banging and cursing. The hunter started laughing. Dean was going to kill him. 

The archangel smiled and pulled Sam in for another kiss. “After that...Anything you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Beng for all her help.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Beng and Lovelyphase/bomarlowe for looking this over.


End file.
